Technical Field
The present invention relates to an engine automatic stop/restart device that automatically stops an engine when an automatic stop condition is satisfied, and then restarts the engine when a restart condition is satisfied.
Background Art
Recently, an engine automatic stop/restart device has been developed in order to improve a fuel cost of a car and the like, or to decrease an environmental load, in which a fuel is automatically cut so as to automatically stop an engine, when a predetermined condition for stopping an engine, for example, “a brake pedal is pressed by a driver in a condition where a car speed is lower than a predetermined value” is satisfied, and a fuel injection is restarted so as to automatically restart the engine, when a predetermined condition for restarting the engine, for example, “a brake pedal is released by an operation of a driver, and an accelerator pedal is pressed” is satisfied.
In the conventional engine automatic stop/restart devices, there is a suggested engine automatic stop/restart device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1), in which a sensor, which can detect whether a crank shaft of an engine is reversely rotated or not after the engine is automatically stopped, is provided, and a fuel injection and ignition is suppressed when an reverse rotation of the crank shaft of the engine is detected by the sensor, whereby it is protected that the crank shaft of the engine is reversely rotated.